


Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By

by ShiroRikiya



Series: Our Fragile World [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Assassin! AU, Character Death, Guns, M/M, Serious Injuries, Smut, i made myself sad writing this, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya stands there, and behind him is the sky dyed in a mixture of red and orange, resembling a burning inferno. Shadow dances on Tetsuya's face and his hair, normally in the shade of soft blue, is now a halo of fire on his head. It's a very beautiful sight, enough to make Seijuurou breathless. </p><p> </p><p>The scene is perfect, except that there is a burning car on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Very Beginning

"Sei..."

 

Seijuurou stops walking and looks back to Tetsuya. 

 

Tetsuya stands there, and behind him is the sky dyed in a mixture of red and orange, resembling a burning inferno. Shadow dances on Tetsuya's face and his hair, normally in the shade of soft blue, is now a halo of fire on his head. It's a very beautiful sight, enough to make Seijuurou breathless.

 

The scene is perfect, except that there is a burning car on the side. 

 

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

 

Seijuurou asks and waits for Tetsuya to answer, but he doesn't. Tetsuya's there and keeps on looking at Seijuurou but he doesn't say anything. His face is blank but Seijuurou sees hesitation and a bit of fear in Tetsuya's eyes so he turns to fully face him, to somehow convey that _it's okay, I'll listen._

 

Tetsuya still keeps silent and Seijuurou calls his name again. Tetsuya looks at him and looks away. A few seconds later, he looks back at Seijuurou and slowly opens his mouth, as if to say something but something flickers in his eyes and he closes his mouth shut. He looks so conflicted and Seijuurou's hand twitches with the desire to soothe away the slight frown on Tetsuya's face. 

 

"Tetsuya...?" Seijuurou slowly asks again but Tetsuya's eyes already has this closed off look in them and Seijuurou knows that whatever it was about earlier, Tetsuya's not going to talk to him about it now, maybe never. 

 

"It's nothing. Let's go, Sei." Tetsuya says and walks ahead of him. 

 

Seijuurou remains standing on his spot for a few seconds, staring at Tetsuya's retreating back, before he starts walking again, following Tetsuya, but not before a one last glance at the blood red sky. 

 

A soft breeze ruffles the trees surrounding the place and the car continues on burning, along with the bodies inside. 

 

###

 

"Welcome back, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin." Atsushi greets them as they enter the building. 

 

Akashi nods and watches as Tetsuya offers the giant a bar of chocolate, causing for Atsushi's eyes to sparkle. 

 

"Ahh...I love you, Kuro-chin." Atsushi declares as he lazily unwraps the bar of chocolate. 

 

"Don't let Himuro-san hear you, Murasakibara. Or else you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Kazunari says, laughing. 

 

"Where's Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya asks, and as if a switch had been pressed, the air in the room gets a bit heavier, and the playful light in Kazunari's eyes dulls a little bit. 

 

"He's on a mission. Alone.' Shintarou answers, and Seijuurou doesn't miss the way Shintarou's gaze flickers to Kazunari and lingers. 

 

"But he shouldn't be alone. We never go to missions solo." Tetsuya says, a little upset. 

 

"He insisted. Nijimura-senpai was against it but he insisted and said that he go alone or he wont go at all." Kazunari answers this time and the corner of his lips pulls slightly downwards. 

 

Tetsuya was about to argue more Seijuurou stops him, touches his hand and tugs Tetsuya to the office of their boss. 

 

"Come, Tetsuya. We still have a report to make." 

 

Tetsuya opens his mouth again, but then thought better of it, and closes them again. He stares at Seijuurou for a few seconds and then nods. 

 

Together, they walk away, leaving the room with the heavy atmosphere.

 

###

 

_  
Seijuurou still perfectly remembers that day a year and a half ago._

_The day Kise Ryouta died._

_It was supposed to be just a simple mission. Go to the meeting place, trade the drugs for the money and leave. But information had been leaked somehow and in just seconds, the people they were dealing with were already dead and the four of them were surrounded by enemies._

_The people surrounding them were no match at all. Seijuurou, Tetsuya, Daiki and Ryouta were part of the Generation of Miracles after all. The strongest and most skilled assassins there is in Japan. The reason why the group Teikou is feared by all._

_But no matter how good they are, they were still useless in an open field against snipers hidden far away from them._

_Seijuurou did not even think for a second that there might be snipers and continued to kill the people in front of them. He only realized his mistake when Tetsuya suddenly falls down beside him._

_He quickly kneels down beside Tetsuya, frantic to know if he's still alive but before he could touch him, a bullet whizzes by, only missing his head by millimeters._

_He turns and tries to warn Daiki and Ryouta but it was useless._

_Ryouta was too far away. Deep in the sea of enemies. Dancing with his twin blades and cutting people after people._

_Ryouta stops for a second and turns to Daiki with a grin on his face, about to ask Daiki as to how he was holding up when a hole suddenly appears where his right eye should be._

_There were a few seconds where time seems to slow down and Seijuurou could clearly see the blood as it starts to pour out from the wound and Ryouta falls back, grin still on his lips._

_Daiki lets out a despairing shout and calls out Ryouta's name as he charges through the sea of enemies, set on reaching Ryouta as fast as possible._

_Seijuurou was about to call back Daiki, to tell him, that they should try to hide first and that being emotional right now will not help them but then his left thigh suddenly feels numb. He looks down to it and sees a red hole oozing blood as pain starts to blossom on his thigh._

_He falls down, clutching his thigh. Seijuurou closes his eyes and tries to fight off the pain but it felt like it was burning and there was nothing he can do._

_"Sei..."_

_Seijuurou's eyes snaps open and searches for Tetsuya. He sees him, not so far way. The right part of Tetsuya's body is covered in blood and Seijuurou looks at his eyes. They were dull and was quickly losing it's light._

_Another bullet misses him by a hair and hits the concrete floor, right beside his forehead. And Seijuurou realizes that this is it. They were going to die. Tetsuya was dying, he couldn't stand up and will be killed in a few seconds and Daiki was surely going to get killed as well._

_They were going to die. Here. In a nameless place and will be disposed off like animals. And in time, will be forgotten, as if they never existed in the first place._

_He fixes his eyes at Tetsuya. If he was going to die today, he wants Tetsuya to be the last thing he'll see._

_A few seconds pass and nothing happens. The sounds of gunfire increases and amidst the chaos, Seijuurou hears a familiar voice._

_"Akashi! Kuroko!"_

_Seijuurou turns to the direction of the voice and sees Nijimura, running towards them, closely followed by Himuro._

_"Himuro-san, please, see Tetsuya first." Akashi calls out and Himuro quickly nods, running faster to where Tetsuya lays._

_Nijimura reaches him seconds after and helps him sit up._

_"We learned that there was an information leak and that a trap had been laid out for you four. We only learned about it minutes after you guys had left so we tried to get permission for reinforcements but we were only given the okay five minutes later." Nijimura answers as he sees the question in Seijuurou's eyes._

_After that, the enemies were quickly taken care of. Seijuurou was patched up and Kuroko was okay. He had been shot four times and would've died if Himuro had been a few more seconds late._

_As they were cleaning up the place, Atsushi drags two enemies who were still alive and they learned that the two were part of the sniper group, while the other members had already been killed by Shintarou and Kazunari._

_Seijuurou watches as Daiki slowly approaches them, his face devoid of any emotion. With a cold voice, he asks them who did it. Who was it that killed Ryouta. The brown haired guy stiffens up while the black haired one frantically points with his eyes to the person beside him._

_Daiki blows the head off of the black haired guy with his gun and faces the brown haired guy._

_With a stab of pain in Seijuurou's chest, he realizes that Daiki was holding Ryouta's twin blades._

_And all of them watched silently as Daiki cuts of the guy limb by limb using Ryouta's blades, saving his head for last, keeping him alive, inflicting the most pain possible._

_On the ride back to their headquarters, Daiki remained quiet. Ryouta's head was placed on Daiki's lap while half of Ryouta's face was covered in bandages, hiding that hole in his head that meant Ryouta was dead._

_Daiki's face was still empty of emotions as he stared down at Ryouta's face. Daiki was still in shock but it was slowly fading away, leaving pain and sadness._

_Seijuurou wanted to reach out and comfort Daiki. But how could he? He can't just say that everything will be okay because it wont be. And perhaps never will. Daiki and Ryouta were together. The two didn't confirm it but they all knew that the two were in a relationship. They could all literally see the love that held the two together so Seijuurou can't just go an say meaningless words to Daiki._

_And he can't comfort Daiki because he's hurting too. To other people it may have looked like he hated Ryouta but that was not true. He cared for Ryouta. He considered Ryouta to be a friend, a family. Annoying he can be sometimes but Seijuurou truly did care for him. And now he's dead._

_But most of all, Seijuurou can't go and comfort Daiki when a part of him is sighing in relief. That a part of him is relieved in the knowledge that it wasn't Tetsuya who had died. Seijuurou is ashamed of that feeling but he knows that it's true. That if he was made to choose, he'd choose for Tetsuya to live no matter what. That if it comes to it, he'd choose for Ryouta to die and for Tetsuya to live over and over again._

_Guilt and shame burns Seijuurou inside and he avoids looking Daiki in the eyes._

_They knew, all of them knew but still, they insisted to bring Ryouta's body back to their headquarters, as if there was someone in there that could bring back Ryouta from the dead. Their boss took one look at Ryouta's face and told them with a blank face that they could either burn the body or hand Ryouta's body over and someone will dispose of him, and by dispose, it means someone will put Ryouta in a drum can, fill it with cement and throw it in the ocean._

_They all shared a glance. They knew. From the very beginning they knew that they might as well be dirty rags to the boss when they're dead but still, Ryouta had been a very good agent. He doesn't deserve this. And in that instant, they all agreed on one thing: Kise Ryouta will not have an animals funeral._

_Nijimura asked their boss if they could instead bury Ryouta and said that they will do it themselves. For a few seconds, annoyance taints the boss' face but then he realizes something and says yes and suggests that they could bury Ryouta on one of the private beaches that Teikou owns. At that one beach that Ryouta liked._

_Seijuurou knows that the boss was going to use Daiki after this. Because now that Daiki had broken, he'll be easier to manipulate and he could use that one act of kindness against Daiki. Make Daiki follow his every command and make him a loyal dog._

_Seijuurou insisted on going with them, after he had made sure that Tetsuya was going to be okay. They used one of the vans and Himuro drove them to the beach._

_Nijimura, Daiki, Himuro and Murasakibara dug up the grave while Seijuurou watched over Ryouta's body. They decided to bury Ryouta under a huge live oak deep in the forest part of the beach, away from prying eyes and possible disturbance by other people. Even when Daiki was shaking and could hardly see because of all the tears, he had insisted to be the one to lower Ryouta in._

_After Daiki had placed Ryouta on the ground, he didn't move for a few minutes and kept on looking at Ryouta's face and for a while Seijuurou worried that Daiki would ask them to bury him along with Ryouta. But that didn't happen. Instead, Daiki softly touches Ryouta's cheek and affectionately says "idiot" before climbing out the hole and picks up the shovel again._

_They didn't said anything and continued to shovel the dirt in silence. No one stopped and said anything when Daiki dropped his shovel and kneeled on the ground. And no one said anything when Daiki sobbed softly in the car as they made their way back._

_The second that they arrived, Daiki went away, claiming that he had something important to do while the others went on their separate ways. Seijuurou heads straight for Tetsuya's room and takes Tetsuya's hand on both of his own, clinging onto it tightly, wishing that the heat in Tetsuya's hand would bring warmth to Seijuurou's shivering self._

_In the twenty-four years of Seijuurou's life, he had already seen a lot of things. Things that would even make the strongest man weak on the knees and sick in the stomach. There had been a lot more worse deaths than Ryouta that Seijuurou had seen but the reason why Seijuurou clearly remembers that day is because in all of his blood soaked memories, that day, that memory, is the only one that still gives him nightmares.  
_

 

###

 

"...juurou...Seijuurou..."

 

Seijuurou's eyes snaps open and his right hand automatically reaches under his pillow, where his glock19 is hidden. 

 

Before he could blow out the brains of whoever it was that was shaking him, sky blue eyes finally registers in his mind and the tight grip that he has on his gun loosens. 

 

"Tetsuya..." Seijuurou blinks twice and the realization that he might have killed Tetsuya dawns on him. Right at that moment Seijuurou wants to punch his own face. 

 

Seconds before he could worry about it more, soft and warm hands cups his face and the morning sky stares at him. 

 

"Sei, it's okay. You were having a nightmare. It's okay." Tetsuya whispers to him lowly, concern written all over his face. 

 

Seijuurou takes one of Tetsuya's hand and closes his eyes, willing his heart to stop it's chaotic beating. 

 

"Sei...?"

 

Seijuurou opens his eyes and sees Tetsuya, still looking at him with worry in his eyes. 

 

Seijuurou opens his mouth, intent on telling Tetsuya that he's the reason. That he's the reason why Seijuurou keeps on living everyday. That he's the reason why even after all the things that has happened, Seijuurou is still sane. That Tetsuya is Seijuurou's everything. That without him, Seijuurou is nothing but a killing machine. Cold and unfeeling. That because of him, Seijuurou's world is lighter and much easier to breath in. That if it comes down to it, Seijuurou would willingly kill the whole world and offer it to the gods, even his own, just so that Tetsuya can live. 

 

And he wants to say that he hates it. He hates how he has to kill people, even though he's been doing it since he was seven and was supposed to be numb when it comes to killing. He hates that he can't do anything but obey to keep Tetsuya safe. He hates how Daiki becomes emptier as the days go by. And he hates that every time he looks at Tetsuya, he remembers Ryouta's face the moment that he died. With that hole in his right eye and that grin still on his lips. It scares him. It scares him so much and he hates it. 

 

He wants to say it to Tetsuya. To confess everything but Seijuurou knows that he can't. That the moment Seijuurou tells Tetsuya just how much he means to him, Tetsuya will be put in more danger. Because Seijuurou knows that the boss will use it against him. 

 

So instead, he kisses Tetsuya. 

 

The kiss is hard, desperate, and Seijuurou hopes that Tetsuya would close his eyes and stop looking at him with worry because if he don't, Seijuurou would lose control and all the things that he's been keeping inside would come rushing out. 

 

Tetsuya kisses him back, closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Seijuurou's neck. 

 

Tetsuya slips his tongue right into Seijuurou's mouth, deepening the kiss and Seijurou moans lowly as a fire starts to burn inside him. 

 

He lays Tetsuya down and in seconds, their clothes comes off, heated skin rubbing against heated skin. 

 

Seijuurou stops thinking and lets the heat devour him. 

 

He pours out his feelings on his touches and kisses, the things that he can't say, the fear and desperation that torments him inside. 

 

Tetsuya accepts everything that Seijuurou gives and reciprocates with the same intensity, if not more. 

 

Seijuurou's body is on fire and Tetsuya's every touch makes the fire in Seijuurou grow stronger. Every moan and broken inhalations of oxygen urges Seijuurou to move faster and he obeys, craving for Tetsuya to call out his name again and again desperately. 

 

Tetsuya is so beautiful like this, all wanton lust and begging for more. Under the moonlight, his pale skin seems to glow and his hair turns silver. His body is covered with sweat and every thrust that Seijuurou delivers makes sinful moans pour out from his tempting lips. 

 

Tetsuya's eyes are nothing but liquid lust and it makes Seijuurou go harder. 

 

Seijuurou stares at Tetsuya, making sure that everything about the Tetsuya of this night is burned in his memories. Makes sure that he wont forget about how Tetsuya says his name brokenly and how he feels so good around him. And how Tetsuya tries to keep his eyes open to stare back at Seijuurou. 

 

As the pleasure wounds tighter and tighter, Tetsuya scratches his back and Seijuurou comes with Tetsuya's name on his lips. 

 

Tetsuya follows a second later and Seijuurou collapses on top of him, listening to Tetsuya's heart beating so loud and so fast. A hand comes up and weaves through Seijuurou's damp hair. 

 

After Seijuurou's heart has slowed down a bit, he rolls to the side and pulls Tetsuya in a hug. 

 

Seijuurou looks down at Tetsuya silently. Tetsuya fits so perfectly in his arms. As if Tetsuya is made just for him. 

 

"Tetsuya, I-"

 

_love you._

 

Seijuurou wants to say it. Right now. With only the two of them. With only the moon as the witness. To say those three words that has been squeezing his heart painfully ever since he realized what it was that he felt for Tetsuya. But he can't. The moment that he tried to, fear clogged up his throat and strangled his voice. 

 

He wants to say it. He wants to say it so much. So much. 

 

But he can't. 

 

Tetsuya opens his eyes and cups Seijuurou's face again. 

 

"I know. I know." Tetsuya whispers. He leans in and their foreheads touch and Tetsuya closes his eyes. Seijuurou does the same as he feels Tetsuya softly exhales against his lips. Tetsuya kisses him softly and whispers again. "And I do too." 

 

###

 

Seijuurou lightly tugs on his tie as he looks around the room, looking for a certain bluenette. 

 

He is currently in a charity ball, on a mission with Tetsuya to kill a certain billionaire. 

 

Tetsuya was to locate the target and Seijuurou will go in for the kill when the target's location is confirmed. 

 

Just a simple thing. A boring routine that they have done countless of times but for some reason, Seijuurou feels like something is about to go horribly wrong. 

 

After some time looking, he finds Tetsuya by the exit doors, already looking at him. Tetsuya points out the target and Seijuurou is already making his way across the room in seconds. 

 

As he approaches the target, Seijuurou can't help but keep on stealing glances at Tetsuya. Seijuurou's chest feels tight and it only loosens when he sees that Tetsuya is there, safe and breathing. 

 

After he turns away from Tetsuya, everything becomes a jumbled mess of memories. The thing that he clearly remembers is killing their target. The way he struggled as Seijuurou slit his throat and how the light slowly left his eyes. 

 

What follows next is an explosion of gunshots and chaos. He dimly remembers getting shot on the chest, Tetsuya's screams keeping him company as he descends into darkness. 

 

After some time, he opens his eyes again and he's laying on the ground, his face is crushed against Tetsuya's chest. A shaking arm is holding him tightly and he looks up at Tetsuya. 

 

Tetsuya's usually neat appearance is now gone, his hair a mess and his suit bloodied and torn up in places. Exhaustion clings on Tetsuya's face but his eyes shine with intense determination and fear. 

 

Seijuurou look at the sides and it looks like they're in an alley, cornered. Seijuurou can hear Tetsuya's steady breathing as he points his gun to where the growing sounds of footsteps comes from. 

 

"Stay away or I'll shoot you." Tetsya whispers and he hugs Seijuurou closer. 

 

Seijuurou keeps his eyes trained on Tetsuya and what Tetsuya said to him keeps on repeating inside his head. 

 

_And I do too._

 

As a cacophony of gunshots erupts, regret crawls up on Seijuurou's spine. He thinks that he should have really said those words to Tetsuya. 

 

And Seijuurou closes his eyes.


	2. I've Always Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was supposed to be posted last june on the first week but, uh, stuff happened and now it's here a month later. My mother had a stroke and well, things are getting crazy. But eh, anyway, sorry for the long wait up on the second chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy this :3

_  
It's cold._

_Too cold._

_Seijuurou lets out a pained grunt as another wave of hunger pains assaults his body. His vision blurs and he leans heavily on the side of the wall, his whole being shaking as his head throbs in agony._

_'I need to eat. If I don't, I'm going to die soon.' Seijuurou thinks as he stares at the snow falling all around him._

_A man passes by the alley where Seijuurou is, in his hand a plastic bag full of food._

_Seijuurou catches a whiff and his stomach clenches painfully, reminding him how much his body needs food to live. As Seijuurou swallows back the saliva that has pooled inside his mouth, he tightens his grip on his crudely made shank and follows the man._

_His hand trembles so badly and Seijuurou uses both of his hands to hold the knife steady, pleading with his self to stop shaking. As they reach a part of the road where it's dark, Seijuurou runs on thin, shaking legs and stabs the man on the back._

_The man jerks forward and turns as he falls forward, surprise and bewilderment in his eyes. Fear sparks inside Seijuurou as he meets the man's eyes and he hurriedly stabs the man's throat repeatedly._

_Hands tried to fight Seijuurou off but he wildly brushes them aside and keeps on stabbing the man's throat, his body fueled by adrenaline and fear. Hot, crimson blood coats his hands and sprays on his face but Seijuurou doesn't dare to stop and take off his eyes from the man until the man closes his eyes and his hands stops moving._

_After a few seconds, Seijuurou stands up and picks up the bag of groceries, not looking back to the dead man on the ground as the blood pouring out from his throat dyes the snow around him in red._

_Seijuurou slips through dark alleyways and doesn't stop as he hears a terrified scream._

_Seijuurou's cold._

_So cold._

_#_

_Seijuurou tightens his hold on the man's shoulders and slits his throat, careful not to get any blood on his clothes._

_Seijuurou doesn't let go of the man just yet even when he had stopped struggling and pushes in the knife deeper. Last time, he had thought that the man had already died and loosened his grip, only to be thrown back as a punch hits him in the face. Luckily, he had managed to kill the man somehow and prevented him from escaping. Seijuurou had learned his lesson before and this time, he will not fuck up._

_After a few minutes, Seijuurou feels for his pulse and breathes out a sigh of relief when he feels nothing. He stands up and takes the food and money, all the while doing his best not to look at the body._

_By now he had already killed more than a dozen of people but he still couldn't get used to it. Bile still rises up in his throat every time he sees the body so he avoids looking at them. He doesn't like killing people and every time he does, guilt and fear eats him inside but the threat of starvation and death pushes him forward._

_So he avoids looking at his victims._

_Seijuurou walks out of the dark alleyway and into the street, looking nothing more than a kid who's on his way home from a shopping errand._

_Snow gently falls around him and the cold air nips at his nose and ears but it couldn't compare to the coldness that has settled inside him. He shivers and adjusts his scarf to wrap more tightly around him._

_Seijuurou hates the cold._

_No._

_He despises it._

_#_

_"What's your name, kid?"_

_Seijuurou is cornered. He had been careless and was seen by someone as he killed another man. He had tried to run away but this man in front of him had quickly caught up on him and now he's here, in a dead end, with this suspicious looking guy._

_Seijuurou tries to think of a way out. He could try and climb the wall behind him but the guy in front of him could easily grab him and kill him. He could try and kill him but something tells Seijuurou that he doesn't want to take on this guy. He's not a police, Seijuurou's sure of that, but Seijuurou's instincts just screams at him that something is dangerous about this guy._

_"Akashi...Seijuurou." Seijuurou answers and he stiffens up as the guy takes a step towards him._

_#_

_"Hide your emotions. Control them. Nver let your enemy know what you're feeling. That will be your downfall."_

_Seijuurou nods as he blocks a series of punches._

_After hours of fighting, Seijuurou is finally granted a rest and he goes straight to his room. He strips off all of his clothes and unceremoniously drops face first onto his bed._

_Seijuurou snuggles into his blankets, relieved that he doesn't have to sleep on the sides of streets or in the sewers._

_Two years ago, the man who cornered him in an alleyway offered him a job. He would be trained and become an assassin and in exchange, he would be paid with money, a place to sleep and food to eat._

_The training is hard, every day he goes back to his room on tired and shaking legs but this is better than living on cold streets and starving every day._

_Now he gets to eat three times a day, have a bed and he also gets paid._

_Seijuurou wraps the blankets tightly around him and he closes his eyes._

_Seijuurou may now live in a house and sleep on a warm bed every night but still, still he feels cold._

_So cold._

_#_

_"Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine. Meet your new teammates." Nijimura calls out to them._

_At that, Daiki immediately stops messing with his phone and Atsushi stops chewing on his snacks. Seconds later, Haizaki enters and holds the door open as three people steps inside the room._

_Seijuurou remains on his seat, silently observing their new "teammates." The first one is a serious looking guy who wears glasses with green hair. The second one is a cheerful and bubbly blonde. He seems to be radiating sunshine and sparkles everywhere. And then the third one comes inside and Seijuurou stiffens._

_The third one is pale and slender with a blank face. His hair is the color of the morning sky and Seijuurou doesn't like him._

_**'He's Winter.'** _

_He reminds Seijuurou of Winter and how cold and unforgiving it is. And Seijuurou doesn't like it._

_Seijuurou immediately stands up and leaves the room, not wanting to hear any of their names. Especially **his.**_

_Nijimura calls out to him and he turns, saying that he has something to do and leaves. But before he does, Seijuurou meets Winter's eyes._

_He looks away immediately and starts walking again._

_Seijuurou hates it._

_He hates the cold._

_He hates Winter._

_No._

_He **despises** it. _

_#_

_It seems like Seijuurou is really, truly and deeply unlucky._

_"Akashi, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He will be your partner for this mission." Nijimura says as he gestures to the person standing beside him._

_Seijuurou internally grimaces, thankful for the years of conditioning his self to not show emotions on his face or else they would've known what he was thinking._

_Seijuurou nods silently to Winter- no, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Kuroko nods back._

_They stay like that for a short while, just staring at each other and not saying a word. It only stops when Nijimura clears his throat and says that he has to go now so they better get along._

_As Seijuurou stares at Nijimura's retreating back, he thinks that things from now on will be difficult._

_#_

_It's been two months now. Two months since Seijuurou and Kuroko had been partnered and, well, they're still the same._

_While everyone else had quickly become friends with each other, only Seijuurou and Kuroko seems to be still very formal with each other. They exchange greetings or nods when they meet and only talk when it's necessary. And even then, they talk with less words as much as possible._

_Seijuurou doesn't know what Kuroko's reason is but for him, he just doesn't really want to be near Kuroko. Kuroko's cold. He's Winter. And Seijuurou doesn't like that._

_So maybe Kuroko senses that Seijuurou doesn't like him so he stays away._

_Well, whatever it is, Seijuurou's perfectly fine with this situation._

_#_

_A year and a half later, Seijuurou learns that he's been wrong about Kuroko._

_For a very long time, he's been doing everything just to not get close to Kuroko. Seijuurou knows that he's being very unprofessional and childish but there is no way that he's going to get close to Winter. He already feels so cold inside and just the thought of being close to Kuroko, of touching Kuroko, makes Seijuurou feel like he's going to have a breakdown._

_Even if they threaten to kill him, Seijuurou will never get close with Kuroko._

_And because of that, Seijuurou never learns that he's wrong until a year and a half later when he's dangling on the edge of a cliff, his hand straining and shaking with the effort of holding on the edge._

_Seijuurou is wounded and he's pretty sure that two of his ribs are broken._

_Somewhere along the way they had made a mistake that ended with Seijuurou in this situation. His consciousness is slowly fading and he doesn't know where Kuroko is. Seijuurou doesn't even know if he's alive._

_As Seijuurou was seconds away from letting go and falling into his death, a warm hand grasps his hand tightly and pulls him up._

_Seijuurou blacks out for a second and when he opens his eyes again, he sees Kuroko hovering over him._

_Half of his face was covered in blood that came from a scalp wound and he looked like he'd been through seven wars. But that doesn't seem to matter to Kuroko. Because all of his attention is on Seijuurou._

_Seijuurou stares at him. At those blue eyes that's brimming with worry and panic. At first, Seijuurou had thought that they were ice cold, unfeeling, but now, now it seems like Seijuurou was mistaken. Because now, all Seijuurou could feel was warmth. They were warm. Whispers of tender hugs and traces of golden laughter._

_A gentle hand cups his face and heat floods Seijuurou's being._

_Seijuurou doesn't know why but tears starts prickling the corner of his eyes._

_"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" Kuroko calls his name and their eyes meet and Seijuurou sees Kuroko, fear and pain drowning his eyes._

_"Kuroko, I was wrong. I'm sorry."_

_#_

_It happens one evening after their work._

_Seijuurou and Kuroko were walking side by side, both of them wrapped in thick coats and scarfs, trying to fight off the cold._

_It's winter again and Seijuurou and Kuroko have become friends._

_Kuroko is interesting. He has a very different view in life that interests Seijuurou so much. He loves to read literature and is very passionate when talking about it and sometimes they clash with how they view the story. At first, he may seem like a person who doesn't really care about the things around him but it's actually the opposite._

_And Kuroko is a very, very, very stubborn person and it sometimes frustrates Seijuurou but most of the time it endears him._

_Seijuurou still despises the cold and the only reason why he's outside right now and not inside his room in a bundle of blankets is because Kuroko asked Seijuurou to accompany him watch the winter fireworks._

_Maybe Atsushi is right. Maybe he really does have a soft spot for Kuroko._

_But being outside right now is okay because he's with Kuroko. And Kuroko's warm. Very warm._

_Ever since he became friends with Kuroko, he's been feeling warm inside all the time. The cold feeling that has been plaguing Seijuurou for so long is now gone most of the time._

_When he's with Kuroko, Seijuurou feels okay. He feels safe. He feels warm._

_Seijuurou was wrong before._

_Kuroko Tetsuya is Summer._

_"Akashi-kun, please hurry." Kuroko urges on and Seijuurou can't help but smile slightly. To others. Kuroko might look like just the same but Seijuurou knows him a bit now and he could see that Kuroko's actually very excited._

_Seijuurou doesn't really care for fireworks. He thinks that they're too loud and a pollution to the surroundings but when Kuroko had said that he has never seen fireworks before, Seijuurou had immediately made up his mind to suck up the cold and accompany Kuroko._

_Because maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad if he's with Kuroko._

_Seijuurou is so deep in thought that he doesn't notice the fireworks go up in the sky and he only snaps out of it when he feels a familiar warm hand grasp his wrist._

_Seijuurou's chest clenches slightly at the feeling of the warm hand touching him and he slowly turns to his side, to Kuroko._

_And Seijuurou's breath quickens._

_Kuroko's not looking at Seijuurou, his whole attention focused on the blooming fireworks in the sky. Kuroko's eyes are wide, completely captivated by the wonders before him. His lips are parted slightly and Seijuurou notices that they're a bit chapped from the cold._

_"Akashi-kun, look at them." Kuroko whispers, a little breathless._

_Kurko's still looking up at the sky but Seijuurou couldn't bring himself to look up at the fireworks. He can't. Because every explosions from the sky paints Kuroko in a new color. Every time a new one explodes, Kuroko's eyes widens a bit and his lips parts a little more._

_Seijuurou doesn't know why but it's mesmerizing to see colors after colors bloom in Kuroko's face. He doesn't even realize until later that he's been breathing softly, the softest that he could, afraid that if he doesn't, the scene in front of him would fall apart right away._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks softly and he turns to look at Seijuurou._

_A red flower blooms in the sky and Kurko's eyes turns into a glowing violet and something beats inside Seijuurou._

_Something hollow and old and unused._

_A few seconds later, Seijuurou's eyes widens when he realizes what it was._

__

_**'Oh no.'**_

_#_

_"Maybe you should just go and tell him, you know." Daiki says offhandedly as he cleans is gun._

_Seijuurou's hand twitches and he looks up to Daiki, the cleaning of his guns momentarily forgotten._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Daiki also stops what he's doing and looks at Seijuurou with a face that blatantly says 'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

_"Akashi...will you stop bullshitting me? I know that you know exactly what I mean." Daiki says in a voice that clearly conveys that he wont be fooled easily and that he knows **everything.** _

_But still, Seijuurou's stubborn side decides to keep on going, even thought it's futile._

_"There's nothing to say, Daiki." Seijuurou says and he looks away from Daiki, not really in the mood to talk about this certain topic._

_"Well, I'm not blind and based on what I see, there really is."_

_"There is not." Seijuurou insists, pointedly not looking at Daiki's direction._

_"Yes, there is. Look, I don't like meddling with these kind of things but you and Tetsu are my friends. And it's clear as day that there's something going on between you two and watching you avoid Tetsu like he's the goddamn Bubonic Plague and hide around is more painful than having twenty of my bones broken."_

_Seijuurou flinches slightly. Yes, ever since that night during the winter fireworks, ever since he realized what it was, he has been hiding from Kuroko. He has done everything he could just to not see Kuroko._

_Seijuurou knows that what he's doing is useless, that still, no matter how long he does this, in the end, he would still have to face Kuroko. He knows it painfully well, but still, like the time that he refused to know Kuroko, his stubborn side still wants to try this route. To try and avoid Kuroko. To try and not look at that something inside him._

_Seijuurou knows that in the end, he'll have to see Kuroko again. Either to talk about that something in him or pretend like nothing ever happened, Seijuurou doesn't know. But right now, he's scared. He scared that that something inside him is going to change things between him and Kuroko and he'll fall back into that cold existence that he had before. That the coldness will be back again. And most of all, he's afraid that because of this abnormal something inside him, he's going to lose Kuroko._

_"He was looking for you, you know. And...and he looked so sad." Daiki says quietly, pulling Seijuurou out of his thoughts. "He was looking for you everywhere, asking all of us if we know where you are. And every time someone says no, his face would drop and his eyes would get wetter."_

_At that, all of Seijuurou's thoughts stops and slowly, he looks at Daiki._

_Daiki's face is serious, all the smugness and playfulness gone. And what really hits Seijuurou is that there's sadness underlying the seriousness._

_"Akashi...I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think I know some of what you're worrying about and I'm telling you, in doing this, you will only lose him. Instead of protecting him or protecting what you two currently have, you're only making things bad. So, just...stop hiding and go see him."_

_#_

_Now everything's back to normal._

_Or as normal as it can be._

_Seijuurou and Kuroko hangs out again and Seijuurou's not hiding like he's being hunted by a serial killer anymore. They talk with each other again and a lot of other things like nothing ever happened._

_Except that something did happen._

_Kuroko's acting the same and Seijuurou is too but that something inside Seijuurou is weighing him down heavily._

_When Seijuurou showed himself to Kuroko again, he had expected that Kuroko would at least be very angry or ask questions, but Kuroko didn't. Instead, the moment Kuroko saw Seijuurou, he only looked relieved and then smiled at Seijuurou. A little while later, he invited Seijuurou to lunch like nothing ever happened._

_Kurko says nothing but Seijuurou knows that Kuroko has noticed that something in him. Maybe not all of it but still, he knows something._

_A part of Seijuurou is relieved that Kuroko doesn't ask about it but another part of him is also in despair. Because he wants Kuroko to ask him. He wants Kuroko to inquire and Seijuurou will then spill his guts._

_But this is reality so of course it doesn't happen that way and now Seijuurou is in so much torment._

_"Akashi-kun?"_

_Kuroko's voice breaks Seijuuour's thoughts with the force of a storm and his head snaps up to meet sky blue eyes._

_"Ah, sorry. I was thinking of something."_

_Kuroko stares at him for a while, as if he's secretly analyzing Seijuurou but then he nods seconds later._

_Kuroko goes back to reading his book and Seijuurou stares at the cover. It's a book by Natsume Soseki titled "Kokoro." Earlier, Kuroko had enthusiastically shared to Seijuurou just how good the book is and Seijuurou could do nothing but stare._

_Kuroko's eyes were shining and radiating with excitement and Seijuurou's heart couldn't help but stutter. And even right now, his eyes still glows with happiness and the corners of his lips are just a tiny bit lifted. But Seijuurou still notices it._

_Looking at Kuroko like this, like how he looks so happy and how obvious it is that he's really enjoying himself like a little kid, Seijuurou's heart clenches painfully with all the unsaid words._

_He has to say it, doesn't he?_

_"Kuroko..."_

_Kuroko's eyes immediately shifts up to him and he has this look on him like he's waiting._

_Seijuurou swallows the lump that has formed at the back of his throat._

_"Kuroko, is it-"_

_**'Is it okay for someone like me to love someone like you?'**  
_

 

###

 

Seijuurou wakes up to the sound of beeping and the sharp smell of disinfectant. He opens his eyes and pristine white walls greets him. 

 

After a few seconds, Seijuurou tries to say anything but is only successful of letting out a soft groan. 

 

He hears a plastic chair getting knocked over and Seijuurou turns to the sound and sees Tetsuya, standing by the knocked chair, surprise clear on his face as unshed tears makes his eyes shine. 

 

There was a few seconds where they just stare at each other, only the beeping of the heart monitor could be heard in the soundless room. 

 

After half an eternity of staring down Seijuurou, he takes a step forward and extends his hand and Seijuurou braces himself, sure that Tetsuuya's going to slap him for landing himself in this situation. 

 

But instead of getting slapped, Seijuurou finds himself in a very tight hug by shaking arms. 

 

"Tetsu-" 

 

"Two weeks." Tetsuya cuts off and Seijuurou shuts his mouth, unsure of what he should say or if he should even say anything at all. 

 

"You were in a coma for two weeks. Four times your heart had stopped beating. Four times I thought I was going to lose you. For two weeks I had to look at you, lying on this hospital bed, not moving, as if you were dead." Tetsuya's voice cracks at the last word and with a sensation similar to having his stomach kicked, Seijuurou realizes that Tetsuya is crying as he feels his right shoulder getting wet. 

 

The realization squeezes Seijuurou's heart. He doesn't like it when Tetsuya cries. Because when he cries, he never makes a sound. Not even sniffing or sobbing. He would cry silently. Tetsuya would open his mouth like he's screaming but there's no sound at all. It was as if a button was pressed and he's been muted. A year and a half ago, when Ryouta died, Tetsuya had cried and once, he had made a sound and after he did, he had looked at Seijuurou with so much fear. As if he was afraid that Seijuurou would hurt him for making a sound. 

 

With a hurting heart, Seijuurou wraps his arms around Tetsuya and squeezes tightly, trying to convey wordlessly that he's here, he's okay, he wont leave Tetsuya. 

 

"I'm sorry for making you worry." 

 

"You better be because if you do this again, I'm going to kill you myself." Tetsuya whispers and Seijuurou couldn't help but chuckle lightly. 

 

"I promise." Seijuurou whispers and he kisses Tetsuya's temple. 

 

###

 

"Seijuurou." 

 

Seijuurou turns to Tetsuya and he has to take a moment. 

 

Tetsuya stands there, and behind him is the captivating waters of Venice. The light reflected from the waters lands on Tetsuya's eyes and turns them into a kaleidoscope of colors. The light makes Tetsuya glow and his hair almost turns into gold. It's a very, very beautiful sight and for a moment, Seijuurou believed that Tetsuya is an angel who had come for him. 

 

"Yes, Tetsuya?" 

 

Seijuurou asks and he feels a sense of déjà vu as he waits for Tetuya to answer. A blood red sky and the smell of smoke rises from the well of Seijuurou's memories. 

 

A group of laughing kids runs past them and Seijuurou turns to look at the kids, at their bright eyes and wide, genuine smiles. 

 

"Run away with me." 

 

Seijuurou sucks in a breath, sure that he had misheard Tetsuya and he turns to him. 

 

"Wh-what...?"

 

"Run away with me." Tetsuya repeats and all that Seijuurou can do is stare at him, thoughts still in a mess. "Run away with me, Seijuurou." 

 

"But...Tetsuya...you know...you know." Seijuurou says softly. 

 

 _'You know that we can't.'_

 

Tetsuya doesn't say anything and keeps on looking at Seijuurou, a hint of desperation in his eyes. 

 

Yes, they could. There is a chance that they can escape. They are in Venice right now, where Teikou's reach is the weakest and with Seijuurou's and Tetsuya's skills, they can easily escape. But then what? Will they keep on running and hiding from Teikou until they get killed or Teikou gets taken down by another organization? And what about the others? 

 

The questions keeps on swirling inside Seijuurou's head along with fear and uncertainty. 

 

"Let's get away. Away from all of this. Let's go to a place where no one knows us. Let's get married. Let's buy a two story house with a white picket fence. Adopt a dog. Adopt a child or two. Let's...let's live a peaceful life and be happy." 

 

Tetsuya reaches out his hand to Seijuurou. 

 

Seijuurou felt the tears on the corners of his eyes. All of those. All the things that Tetsuya said. He wants them all. It was their secret, foolish dream. Something that they had talked about years ago, knowing that it will never happen. 

 

But maybe...just maybe, it's not foolish after all. 

 

With a slight tremble in his hand and a wildly beating heart, Seijuurou reaches out and takes Tetsuya's hand. 

 

_'If I'm with you then maybe, just maybe, it'll be okay.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one would be MidoTaka :3333 
> 
>  
> 
> Please do tell me what you guys think and if there are any misspellings please tell me too XDD 
> 
>  
> 
> And by the way, I just made a tumblr and twitter so if you wanna shout to me about akakuro or talk to me about alien conspiracies or anything really you are very free to do so XDD 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr : http://part-time--warrior.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter : @ShiroRikiya
> 
>  
> 
> See you guys next time :3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but then ships happened and it turned into series. Please do tell me what you think about this and I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
